Channel Surfing
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: It was a usual Saturday morning, until they turned on the TV. ONESHOT. LilyOliver


It was a regular Saturday morning. Lily was eating Froot Loops on the couch flipping channels. The weather man said it would be clear skies today. Her dad was at the office and her mom was out for the early bird special sale at the mall.

"Ooh Miley!" Lily smiled seeing a new Hannah report.

"Hello and welcome to Entertainment of the Stars!" Dan Donson greeted in his studio. "Now this morning we have a very juicy piece of gossip! Roll the film!"

Lily's TV went black for a moment before a clear picture of the party last night she, Oliver and Miley attended.

The camera walked around the party spotting different stars: actors, singers, musicians. Anybody who was anybody was there that Friday night. But, suddenly the TV showed her, Lily Truscott dancing with a very familiar Oliver Oken.

It was the only slow song of the night and as a bit of a fluke Oliver had asked her to dance. It was a great dance, her hands snuck around his neck and Oliver's arms wrapped safely around her waist. But nothing more then a friendly friend kind of dance! … Yea.

"Now who are these two love birds?" Dan Donson said when the TV screen went back to him.

Lily choked on her Froot Loops. _Love birds?!_

"They are none other then the famous Hannah Montana's best buds: Lola and Oscar. Will we see more of these two adorable teens? Well here on Entertainment of the Stars we will keep you posted with the latest Hollywood scandals."

Lily turned off the television, she couldn't watch anymore. The entire thing was incredibly ridiculous! Her and Oliver? No way! Running to the phone she quickly dialed Miley's phone number.

"MILEY!" She screamed when she heard someone answer.

"Uh no it's Jackson."

"Well put Miley on!" Lily demanded.

"… Who _is_ this?"

"IT'S ME! LILY!"

There was a grumble and loud shout of Miley's name before she picked up. "Hey Lily what's up?"

"Did you see it?!" Lily stretched.

"Huh? Lily you've gotta be more specific."

Lily groaned loudly. "Entertainment of the Stars!"

"Oh!" Miley began laughing. "You and Oliver! Sweet nibblets!"

"It's not funny!" Lily cried stomping. "I mean it's Oliver!"

"What's wrong with Oliver?" Miley asked suddenly ceasing her laughter.

"Well… he's been my best friend since per-school."

"So what? I think it'd be cute if you two… you know _got together_."

Lily chewed on her lip. "But I don't feel that way about him."

"You don't?" Miley questioned, a little confused.

"… No."

"You paused." Miley smiled into the phone.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Lily stammered.

"Whatever Lily."

"Yeah whatever!"

…..

Oliver stared at the TV set with his mouth wide open and his eyes bolding out. _Love birds?! _ He was just innocently flipping channels when BAM! A life alternating assumption completely changed his usual Saturday morning.

"I just hope Lily hasn't seen this."

….

"Well maybe he hasn't seen it!" Lily said as she and Miley sat down on one of the stools by Rico's.

"Fat chance." Miley snorted. "Hey I'd like a drink!" Miley barked at Jackson as he attempted to woe yet another girl.

"Oh gees! Here comes Oliver!" Lily shouted laying her head on the table.

"Just act cool." Oliver whispered to himself as he approached them. "Hey guys… girls?" Oliver waved nervously.

"Hey." Miley smiled, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Humpf." Lily moaned her head still on the table.

"You ok Lil?" Oliver smirked.

"Spectacular!" She frowned lifting her head up to look at him. Had Oliver always been handsome? When did that boyish grin suddenly give her butterflies? And that hair! That wonderful shaggy brown hair._ Oh! Be strong! _Lily thought.

"So? Oliver did you catch that special on TV this morning?" Miley said, the question seeming innocent but Lily shot a death glare at the back of Miley's head.

"… Yeah, crazy stuff huh… Lily?" He replied blushing slightly and looking at his shoes. Lily felt herself flush as well. _He looks adorable when he's embarrassed,_ Lily inwardly sighed happily.

"I better get home; I forgot I have a… HUGE history assignment. See you guys later!" Miley chuckled while leaving.

"But Miley!" Lily yelled. Miley just shook her head and kept walking. Oliver scratched his ear and watched Lily fiddle with her hat.

"You like wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

"… Sure, sounds great."

…..

_Say something! Be a man!_ Oliver thought looking at Lily from the corner of his eye. _Why am I suddenly so shy!_

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yea!" He said perking up.

"Do you well don't you think it's weird that people think we're well dating?"

"Kind of. But we're not so it shouldn't matter… right?" He said.

"Right, oh yea right. You're so right." Lily said feeling very jumpy. "You're my best bud!" She added giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Just… a friend?" Oliver asked softly.

"Sure… why what do you think?" Lily shot back.

"I don't know?" Oliver sighed.

"Well you asked!" Lily shouted.

They stopped walking and looked at each other. "You're so confusing sometimes Lily." Oliver said.

"What do you mean? You know me better then anyone! And I know you!" Lily stated.

"I know! But sometimes it's just weird. I feel like, like we're different now."

"How so?"

"I don't know you look different!" Oliver shrugged.

"No I don't I'm still the same old me with the same old clothes!"

"But I _see _you differently!" Oliver shouted feeling the heat rush to his face. "When you walk down the halls at school or like at the Hannah parties I just see this whole new thing! I don't understand why!"

"What do you see?" Lily wondered leaning closer to him.

"I see… this really cool girl who I've known forever; but I never noticed how much I like your hair or your eyes. And when we fight, I just I don't know I get this jolt of electricity. You're crazy and pretty and… and… yea." Oliver finished feeling a little stupid and exposed.

Lily couldn't breath. Her heart was racing and she didn't really understand. "You like me?"

"Yes, being friends just isn't good enough for me anymore. Why do you think I've hated all your boyfriends?"

"So… do we kiss now or what?"

"Lily, you totally ruined the moment." Oliver smirked.

"Well." Lily sighed, smiling and striding closer to him. "It's what I'm here for."

"Sure, whatever." Oliver rolled his eyes.

Lily pulled Oliver to her and she kissed him. His arms sat frozen at his side, not sure to touch her or not. But Lily took his hands and wrapped them around her. He smiled against her mouth.

Oliver tightened his grip around her and Lily played with his hair. Pulling away Oliver laughed. "You, you're a really good kisser."

Lily blushed and looked away for a moment. "Thanks."

…..

"Hey folks and welcome to Entertainment of the Stars. We'd like to start tonight's episode off with the cutest couple update. These two crazy teens have been dating for eight months, says their best bud Hannah Montana. You've probably guessed it! Lola and Oscar!"

Lily turned the TV off and snuggled back up to Oliver. "So Oscar, how does it feel to be dating the infamous Lola?" She asked pretending to put a microphone up to his mouth.

Oliver smiled and kissed her check. "Heaven."

End.

….

Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.

Lazy Days


End file.
